Garden Of Shadows
by The Reaping Wolf
Summary: It is told the Dragon of the Night calls upon his child every night, and only his child can hear his voice. No one knows who the child will be, they've never seen the Night Dragon, only know the legend of his child, the dark child. The child born with the soul of a human but also the Night Dragon's blood. So the question is, who is the dark child?
1. Notice!

**Hey readers, **

**This is obviously not a chapter. But that's because I need you guys opinions before I begin.**

**I am trying to think of a good name for the Night Dragon.**

* * *

**Here are the list of names -**

**_Shēdorōzu - Shade Rose_**

_**Mūnrōzu - Moon Rose**_

_**Saussurea - Type of herb found in the cold desert**_

_**Zero**_

_**Arcaon**_

_**Mokkō - Type of herb that blooms at night**_

_**Kereros**_

_**Scyrthorn**_

_**Carnufex**_

_**Yoru - Night**_

* * *

**Okay so those are the names I've come up with, which ever one you think would fit The Night Dragon best leave a review or put your ideas in. I'll begin the story when say 10 reviews are sent in with your choices.**

**Thx guys, remember 10 reviews minimum and then I'll do a vote count and also check any names you came up that weren't on the list and compare from there. I will upload 10 chapters after I get the reviews and from there I'll go at a steady pace. **

**Later!**


	2. Come My Child

**Ok so...**

**I got impatient in uploading some chapters, so I decided on a name. You'll find what it is below. I did use the most recommended name on my reviews but also on my account on another anime website and got the most counts in total for this name.**

**So.**

**Here is the first chapter of Garden Of Shadows**

**'Come my child'**

**Notice: Apologies for misspells and/or bad grammar XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_Heartifilia Mansion_

Normal Pov

It was night when Lucy awoke hearing a voice from the room. She threw off her covers and hopped off the bed and walked toward her window. Her room was pitch black yet she could maneuver everything as though it was as bright as day. When she got to her window it was shut tight, yet she knew she heard a voice. And it wasn't a dark scary voice, it was a deep, low, and calming voice.

And so she unhooked the latches remembering what her mother had told her long ago...

_Lucy baby, always keep you're windows locked up tight, it's very dangerous if you leave it open. Promise me, Lucy._

_I promise mommy!_

"Mamma, I know I promised you, but... But I feel like I know this voice, like-like i don't know, it just feels right mamma. I'm so I'm breaking my promise mamma." She said and opened the window.

...

...

...

The night wind rustled the forest leaves ahead of her. Ahead of her families mansion where the huge forest lay upon. She has never been there, always been around the mansion grounds. She listened to the wind as it grazed upon the land and the trees. I breathed in the night air feeling eased. I closed my eyes and listened to the night. The coyote howls and the owls deep within the forest.

She imagines herself there, with the forest and all the creatures and critters living about. They live their own lives, hard or not, they're free. And that's what Lucy has always wanted to be, free... And that voice, it felt like it wrapped a warm blanket around her soul, and for once, since her birth, she felt free.

The night air makes her feel free, and she's never felt so live before. And that means a lot coming from a 3 year-old.

She listened calmly into the night and then heard the voice again, more clearer than ever before. And it sounded like he was singing.

His song echoed through the forest, his voice reaching her soul again making her sigh in relief. Happiness.

His voice, deep and so soothing, it was almost like a lullaby, though she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to find the owner of the voice, and so she jumped out her window which was on the first floor and slowly headed away from her home. Though it didn't feel like she was really leaving her home, it was like she only felt a bit saddened by her mother.

Because she knew she wouldn't be returning.

So she walked beyond the hillside of her families land and into the forest, hearing the song so clear it was relaxing. His voice ringing out through the night.

* * *

"Come my child

I'll take you away

To the Garden of Shadows

Come my child

The time's come to train

Here in my Garden of Shadows

Follow dark child, I'll show you the way

Through all the pain and sorrow

Cry not child, for life is this way

Through all the Darkness and Shadows

Hush now my child

It must be this way

To weary of life and deceptions

Rest now my child

Into the shadows and the quiet

~solo~

Come my child

I'll the you away

into a land of shadows

Come my child

The time's come to train

In my garden of shadows"

~solo~

* * *

The voice repeated the song throughout the night but suddenly stopped when Lucy reached the venter of a forest. She hadn't any idea how long she had been walking but didn't really care.

Right now she was surrounded by night with no light. Yet she could see perfectly through the night and continued to walk until she felt hot breath against her face. She stopped and reached her hand out.

The creature growled but it didn't cause the girl to flinch.

She reached her hand out just in front of the creature, and then she waited.

Slowly the creature leaned it's scaly snout to her palm, and when they touched they felt a connection. Lucy smiled, happy the creature accepted her. The creature was partially in shock and then grinned the best he could do. The connection could be wrong so now he needs to know if this is really who he's been calling and searching for all his life.

The creature backed up into the moon light revealing his pure as night black scales. He was small, especially for a dragon. But he was hidden perfectly into the shadows, only Lucy could see him so clearly. (A/N: He looks like Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon except he doesn't look toothless and instead has razor sharp white fangs when he grinned)

Lucy didn't fear the dragon, she just turned her head in curiosity. The dragon then heaved in a large breath causing the trees to swirl and then let it all out in a roar. But not a roar of power, but just of sound. Seeing if the child would be frightened from it. Even the strongest and bravest of men would cower when hearing his roar, or any dragon roar. And yet...

Lucy hadn't moved. She was grinning. She then fisted her fist above her and yelled, "That was awesome!" She had lost all of her politeness she was forced to learned by her father and mother in that instant. She ran up and hugged the dragon. Though he was smaller than most dragons he was still bigger than a human. (A/N: Also the size of Toothless in How To Train Your Dragon)

The black dragon hugged her with his neck bringing warmth to Lucy.

"It seems I have finally found you." He spoke, Lucy understood him clearly. He was speaking the dragon language, Only someone with dragon blood could understand the language. But he has his own dragon language that only fellow dragons of his kind could understand. So if she understood him, then this is truly his child.

Before he could say anything else, Lucy said "My names Lucy, what's yours?"

The dragon looked into her eyes and felt the bond between them by their blood. He then said,

"I am The Dragon Of the Night, Scyrthorn."

* * *

**This is the end of the first chapter. The Night Dragon's name has now become official. I honestly like it a lot ;)**

**The next chapter will be uploaded following this and so forth until I get the 10th one out. From there I'll post a chapter twice a week most likely.**

**Thanks again for the reviews for the votes and keep sending them! :)**

**Until next chapter! **


	3. Free

**Hey readers,**

**Here's the next chapter of Garden Of Shadows.**

**Keep sending reviews and futures votes!**

**For any lack of descriptions there will be a chapter with all the info.**

**Notice: Sorry for any misspelled words and/or names XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Chapter 2 'Free'**

* * *

Lucy's Pov

"Scyrthorn." I said, liking and etching the name in my memory. I look up to the cute yet fierce like dragon. He's actually kinda cute. I smiled just thinking about it.

"What are you smiling for?" Scyrthorn asked me, looking at me with his cool eyes.

"I feel free. I've never been free before." I said thinking of the huge fence that separated me from everything.

"That's because you are, Lucy. With me, you'll always be free." He said and laid down under the moon light. He folded his wings down then looked over at me. He didn't say anything just motioned his head toward him.

I nodded shyly and laid down next to him after he raised his wings, then lowered them back down shielding me in darkness and away from the cold. I snuggled against his warmth and fell asleep.

~Time Skip~

I awoke finding myself still under Scrythorn's wing. The wing then moved away and I looked up seeing Scrythorn's eyes to mine. "Finally awake, eh?" He said smoothly. He then got up and moved in front of me. He was so Big, with me being so small.

"You're so big Scyrthorn!" I said. He looked at me funny, tilting his head. "To you, my child. Compare to any other dragon and well... you won't think I'm so big then." He said.

"Oh I like you whether you're big or small!" I said smiling. "You're cool either way, Scyrthorn!" I said happily. He nodded and nudged my shoulder.

"Hungry?" He asked curiously.

Just at the thought and mention of food my tummy growled. I nodded again shyly.

He then turned so his side was facing me. "Get on." He said nodding it's ok. I walked up to his side and tried to reach up but I was to small. "Scyrthorn, I'm to small." I said sadly. His tail then lifted me up and placed me on his back. "Wow." I said amazed by riding him. And the tail lift.

"Better hold on tight." He said, I gripped unto his scales, and held on tight. He looked over his shoulder at me. "You know, if you weren't my child Lucy, you would fall off." He said. Before I could react he launched himself into the sky soooo fast! I watched as the clouds got closer and closer until we finally went through. The cloud didn't feel like I imagined. It was moist, wet. When we flew out I was shaking the cloud off me from it's wetness.

I could swear Scyrthorn was grinning. "What?!" I said childishly. Even though I was only 3.

"I bet you were expecting it was gonna be fluffy and soft." He said not as a question. I nodded in embarrassment. He chuckled. He then turned back toward the sky and I looked up and my eye were shocked. We were feet above the clouds, Scrythorn's jet black wings stretched out through the air, gliding through the sky. The sky was different shades of blue with white fog and clouds surrounding us.

I breathed in the smell, smelling wetness.

"This is amazing." I breathed out.

I watched as we got lower and lower, the clouds falling back behind us. I then looked down and gasped silently. We were above blue, it looked like it was endless and rippled in waves.

"What is this?" I asked Scyrthorn.

"The Ocean. This is where we hunt our food." He said as we lowered further down swiftly.

"Hold on." He said and dived straight down through the air heading straight down toward the water. I closed my eyes right before impact.

I felt myself get swallowed into cool water. I was still hanging unto Scyrthorn and it seemed like he was moving threw the water.

I opened my eyes seeing him gliding through the ocean, then noticed his gills. I looked around and saw the ocean beneath. It was so pretty! Sand and fish and the colors that covered the lands beneath the water. I then noticed I wasn't dying of lack of oxygen.

...

I was breathing! I lifted my hand to my neck feeling the gills on both sides of my neck. I grinned and hugged Scyrthorn's back.

I continued to watch the sea beneath me until I noticed we were beginning to move upward again. I gripped onto Scrythorn's scales as we began to go up straight faster and faster. This time I didn't close my eyes as we burst out of the water.

We flew back above the clouds spinning and doing flips. "Go faster, go faster!" I shouted and he grinned and said, "You asked for it." And then darted forward his wings closing in like a hawk as I could hear the wind scream as we fled through.

I was hooting and fisting my fist into the air as we sore through the sky doing more tricks. I laughed as he cooled down and went back to a steady and easy pace. I was grinning the entire way back into the forest.

Scyrthorn landed us smoothly unto a tree branch. I then noticed why as a pile of fish dropped to the ground that he was holing through his claws. It was a huge pile, many different kinds of fish.

Much to his surprise I jumped off his back and landed firmly from the ground. I looked up seeing Scyrthorn still on the branch about 2 stories high then leapt off and landed by my side. I hugged his neck then went over to the pile of slimy fish.

"They're so slimy." I said as I picked up an eel. Scyrthorn licked his mouth with his sharp tongue eyeing the eel. I grinned and tossed it into the air toward Scyrthorn and watched him jump up and swallowed the eel whole.

I laughed and tossed more fish toward him and saved about 3 medium sized fish for myself and ate them all. Raw.

This wasn't the first time I ate meat raw. It taste great either way. I remember this one time I ate a whole steak raw and mommy totally freaked out and got a doctor who said I must've eaten a cooked one cause I was fine. Mamma always watched me whenever I was around meat after that.

~Flashback~

_I stood leaning against daddy's closed doors to his office. He was talking to mamma, and I always wanted to hear what they were talking about when they mentioned my name._

_"Jude, Lucy doesn't act like any other child. She's so... different than the other girls. I know I saw her do things no one else can do, something an animal would do." She said hesitantly._

_I heard Daddy sigh. "This is why I wanted a boy as the first born." he said. _

_"Jude, I mean she acts like an animal. I saw her eat meat raw. Raw! Jude! She get's into fights with guests and has fought us. Fought us, Jude!" Mamma screamed._

_A silence passed before Daddy spoke up. "She may be... that child." He said coldly._

_My eyes widened. What does Daddy mean. Why they speaking so mean of me? Was I really an animal to them? What does that even mean? Animals are cute and strong. It's an insult saying something like that about them!_

_I was dismissed of my thoughts when mammy said something so low I barely caught. _

_"The dark Child?" She whispered shakily. Why wasn't Mamma defending me? Say something Mamma!_

_"I'm afraid so, Layla dear." Daddy whispered._

_"Oh my god, I gave birth to the dark child? My first born is the child of a dra-" She was cut off by Daddy._

_"Don't say what they are. They're monsters, those creatures. And so is Lucy." He said harshly but softer at the end._

_"What do we do with her?" She said her coldly. _

_My eyes widened as tears dripped down my cheeks to the carpet floor._

_"We can't keep her." Daddy said._

_Defend me Mamma! You said you'd protect me! Your daughter! I screamed in my mind._

_"She isn't our daughter." Mamma said._

_My heart shattered then. My family hates me? Why, why? Because I'm different! What's wrong with that. Mamma! You say you protect me but you don't, you say you'll love me no matter what! But you lied Mamma, you lied._

_I whimpered silently and turned around ready to leave when I caught the last words I would ever hear from them._

_"What do we do with it?" Mamma said. Oh, so now she calls me it. That's cold Mamma. You're so cold. You're not my family! I don't love you because you hate me! You never loved me, never! Never!_

_"We get rid of it." Daddy said. He called me it too?!_

_"How soon?" Mamma asked Daddy. How soon? How soon? You fear me that much Mamma! You hate and despise me that much! Why?!_

_"Sunrise, tomorrow." He said firmly._

_So soon? Do I matter nothing to them?! Oh, yeah. I'm nothing but a creature to be feared! To be hated! I though you loved me. I loved you! What's this pain in my heart? What's this heat in my lungs?_

_I backed away from the doors seeing they'll be in there a while, not wanting to stand the sight of me. I ran into their room and left the door ajar as I grabbed mother's celestial keys. Cancer, Taurus, and Aquarius. If they hate me so much, I'll take who she loves too. She can keep Daddy, I hate him like you hate me now! Besides, these celestial spirits were so kind, Aquarius was a bit mean but not bad. Nothing like Mamma and Daddy._

_I left their room and closed the door softly behind me and ran up the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind me. I then hooked the key ring to my belt and laid against my bed. Crying silently on my bed, soaking the sheets in my tears. _

_Do you really hate me so? I thought as sleep consumed me..._

~Flash Back End~

"Lucy?" Scyrthorn asked me. I turned around from my three fish skeletons seeing Scyrthorn's calm eyes. I leapt up and hugged him tightly around his neck.

"Thank you." I said as tears rolled down my eyes unto his jet black scales.

Scyrthorn laid down and hugged me back. "What's wrong?" He asked me calmly and smoothly.

"Scyrthorn, am I the dark child?" I asked. He nodded then said, "That's what the mortals called you, didn't they? Yes, that's the mortal term for my child."

I looked up at him. "Are you my father?" I asked him. He shook his head 'no'. Now I'm confused.

I looked up into his molten gold eyes.

"Scyrthorn?" I asked.

"Yes?" He said.

And so I asked...

"Who am I?"

* * *

**Ok, end of chapter 2!**

**I think it's getting good, what do you think?**

**Plz send reviews and follow my story! :)**

**Later!**


End file.
